Ark 13 Episode 41: The Valiant Tasanagi
Participants Keyome Tasanagi Scorpion Deucalion Gray The Scorpion's Tail Thunrian: Meanwhile, on a random corner in the middle of district two. " This is Jezebel for the Kasaihana new's! This just in! Not even 12 hours ago, the Tenshimaru clanw as hit! All of the clan memebers wiped out in a horrid battle of porportions. The assisslants responsible are unknown but it seems to be the work of a powerful task force. The KPD swears they hold no ties but some of the city may assume other wise. From the looks of the task force was extremly efficent. This has been a total and complete massecure!" Keyth had been watching the new's from that same very street corner. " Shit..Daichi to.." Keyth had just been on his way from gathering intel and gear for the Kagemaru infiltration that Keyth and Michiko had been planning together. " Who in the hell would do something like this...." Images of the battle had been flashed all across the tv screen and it almost made Keyths stomach turn. " This can't be those fucking mutants handy work.. no.. this is different. Way different..." He said crossing his arms. Before long a chopper flew over his head with a strong gust of wind. It had been flying to low from the ground as it soared over the streets. Keyth shook his head and began his walk down the street. " Great...even more problems..." He said shaking his head. " You'd think the mutant attacks were enough... now there's someone targeting Yakuza. I mean Daichi was a dick... but still.. I mean he was a real bastard and all. But his men... at the end of the day there just looking for work... I cant let this one go..." Keyth said stopping on the middle of the sidewalk to occasionally look over his shoulder before continuing his stroll. " Something isnt adding up..And Im gonna find out what's going on..." Keyth said walking further on down the street. He turned his ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lj1oFE0YB8 ) Soon the rain had picked up and the smell of wet dog filled the city like it usually did. Keyth had to get answer's and he only knew one person that could give them to him. " I have to go talk to Densuke and the gu-" A bullet grazed his shoulder causing him to fall to the right. As he hit the ground he rolled, rolling into an alleyway and pulling out his pistol, holding the 9mm close to his chest as he looked around the corner only to duck back quickly. A bullet grazin his cheek with a slash. " bastard...Must be using a silencer..." Keyth said to himself. Scorpion had been on Keyth's trail, after his most recent failed attempt. He said he wouldnt fail again. " Cant hide... mob boy.." Scoprion said to himself with his eye down the scope of his rifle. Keyth began to move down the alleyway slowly. The streets had been empty almost... and it gave off a errie feeling.. a dead one. No cars even, scorpion had picked the perfect timing. Soon, the intercomes went off and the man's voice began to flow through it. " Have you ever heard of... The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Keyth, Tasanagi? " Scorpion said through the intercome's so Keyth could hear it all. " It Is a garden all around a paticular house within the city, near the Geisha district to be exact. Quite odd flower... Me and the boy's had been studying the flower. It's pretty dangerous we don't know where the girls even got it from. But appranrelty... they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. Thus why i'm wearing a gasmask right now. It's said that... haha... Onihrouda's are powerless to this and they die upon contact with minutes... so tell me... how are you feeling right now?" Scorpion said to Keyth. Keyth pulled his right arm up. Taking the bullet out and looking at the silver container that had the small pedals within the inside of the bullet. Just looking at it made Keyth drop to one knee and start to cough. Where the gun had hit his face, his skin began to crack. " Dammit..." Keyth said feeling his vision starting to blurr. " If you want an Antitdote Tasanagi... I suggest you comeeee finndddd meeee. I'd say you have less then ten minutes. Better get moving..." Keyth shook his head, pulling himself down the street trying his hardest to fight off the poison. " I have him right where I want him Overseer. I better be getting a fat check for this one, tired of doing your job's." Scorpion said into his ear-piece... he didnt want to do this. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ne-vSCj8p8 ) " Shit..." He said holding his chest as he pulled himself down the streets. His heart throbbing, causing his knee's to grow weak and his stomach to turn. He took a deep breathe and looked around the corner at only for another bullet to fire off at his general direction. Keyth would kick off the ground rolling to the right as he dodged the line of fire and rushed to the other side of the street. " Got Dammit!" He said breathing heavily as his skin cracked and rippped along his cheek as the flowers damage continued to course through his body. "...I see... how it is... you son of a bitch..." Keyth said pulling his wrist bands off, pulling them into his back pocket. When he did, he closed his eyes. Only to repoen them, his eyes glowing a bright blue now as he entered into his calming hadou kussei.Similar to the orginal, this Hadou Kusei is based around Keyth using his anger and control it. Directing it towards something and using it as an ehanced focus. It's no different than the orignal Hadou Kussei or Keyths Raging Hadou Kussei. But it allows him to calm down enough to make battle strategy. Keyths anger creates a massive relay of receptor electrical waves flowing through his head, so his physical body within the Calming Hadou Kussei doesnt change, but his brain speed does. Things will appear in slow motion to him through his perception not because of time has slowed or he is faster than them. He is simply analyzing the situatiion in hopes of an outcome. This is best used against highly intelligent opponents. This Kussei is still quite physically dominant, it just uses most of its power within its brain, and because of that. The user is just as physically dominant in this on than the raging one. When He pulled around the corner again with his gun he allowed himself into the rage of gun fire, only for his Akuma no hintshu to activate when the bullets came into range with him. 'Akuma no honshitsu' Or Demons essences allows keyth to utilize a multitude of things that help him dramatically within a combat situation. Akuma no honshitsu is the release of his demon energy within himself. The demon energy follows into his complicated Onihoruda physiology. This is his more than his chi, its more so his inner hadou. So all and all, it's his Dark Hadou. When using this ability the user is able to rapidly heat the air in a large area and generate hot air from around their body. The air is significantly hotter, making it able to blister, dehydrate, and damage away targets. Using this will allows him to destroy any potential threats that may linger in the air, or around his his body within the 2 foot length and 7 foot tall aura that continuously radiates around his body. and will allow also keyth to detect anything around his aura for a further disturbance if the human eye cant detect it. Once in a hostile situation, weather he's aware of it or not. Due to his Hadou feeling the disturbance rather than himself. And react automatically which will then alert him of upcoming dangers.The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. So when the bullets fired into Keyth's general direction, his eyes had managed to see them all seconds before they were meant to hit him, his body tucking and flipping through the range of bullets as he twisted jolted and contorted through the rain of rapid fire. ( http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v644/chaosdragon001/Zack-Bullet-Dodge.gif ) Scorpion continued fire at Keyth with a smirk on his face. " Intresting one..." He said before he stood and pulled out two airplane like devices from his trench coats. Keyth landed on his right knee and looked up, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he turned to study the bullet tracjetory that had been used to fire at him. " Judging from the bulletholes... He's firing from the north west. The bullets all curve, which means that he's changing the direction, unlikely, highly proabable though, some form of gun manipulation? Possible... result's unlikely.." Keyth's mind had been racing 20 miles a minute before he turned his head to eye the two paper plane like things flying towards him. Pulling his arms up in an X formation the explosion errupted around his body causing him to blast out and smash into a car, coughing blood from his lips as his head dangled before he dropped down to his knee's gasping for air. " Shit.." Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lj1oFE0YB8 ) " What's the problem Tasanagi.. I thought you'd put up more than a fight than that..." Scorpion said through the intercom. Keyth panted. " I... can barely.. move because of this thing..." A KPD car drove next to Keyth and looked at it out of the corner of his eye. " Yakuza scum.." They said in there full gear. Pulling there gun's up at Keyth they'd fire. Keyth rolled, picking up a sewer coverage and using it to block the gun fire in mid roll before one of the KPD fired with a rocket launcher towards him. " AGGHH!" Keyth used the seweer coverage to block the explosive but the firey impact had scarred him across his face as he rolled through the wet streets. " Are the-..they working for you!?" The KPD officers all pulled off there helmets, each a smile on there faces. There eyes were hollowed out with a glowing purple as they eyed Keyth from a distance. " Something like that..." Scorpion said with a smirk. " Just show yourself... and fight me like a man!"( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=rSWdjRmMkgo ) Keyth said holding his heart as the KPD officers began to walk towards him. " Im no fool.." Scorpion said getting back down in his stance with the sniper rifle. Boom! He shot, It went through the back of Keyth's right thigh causing a massive splurge of blood to soar from his thigh and blast onto the ground. He dropped to his right knee, he had been hit with another one of those flower bullets. " Haa... Haaa... haaa... FUCCCK YOUU!" Keyth said standing to his full height and charging into the direction of where the bullet came from. The moment he did, the KPD behind him began to shoot Keyth up from behind. Dropping down to his right knee, he'd start to cough a heavy series of blood before dropped down to the ground. Scorpion finally leaped down from the building he had been posted at. Keyth shook violently, his skin crackling like broken glass all over his face, his skin looking almost gray. " Look at you... where's your warrior's pride?" Scorpion said looking down at Keyth who lay bleeding out at his feet. ".... AGGGGGHHHHH!" Keyth's Chi errupted from his body as he blasted into his raging hadou Kussei, his hair turning flame red as he attempted to uppercut scorpion only for the man to impale Keyth through his gut with a lare combat knife after sidestepping him. " Gawk!" Keyth said going limp over his blade, as blood leaked from his lips. " I've never had to use a got damn krptoninite on someone... Yani was right... I would have died without it..." Scorpion said looking up at the sky as the rain trickled down his face as he held Keyth on his blade. Keyth's eyes shook left to right, starting to lose it's glow. His hair dropped, hanging down over his face. "... Wh-..Who do you... work for..."Keyth said clenching onto scorpions clothing. Scorpion had been silent for a few moments before he turned down to look at Keyth's face. He looked like death, yet he held onto life. "... Since, you are about to die. I will tell you. I work for Yani farhan.. leader of the Kagemaru. His contract ended with your death, and Ginsei Yanazuka's death. But from what i hear... i may not have to kill himself. So... your death. Has allowed me to leave... so I may return home, and I can get my family back." Keyth began to chuckle. " Heh... Yeah... he-heard about you... your the guy.. who quit the KPD... so.. w-why'd ya quit huh..." Scorpion smirked, images of Duke appearing in his mind when Keyth asked the same question. " Because I wasnt strong enough. Yani used my family against me, I have a son, and a wife waiting for me in New californa. He used them, he's holding them up there. And if I didnt continue the killing for him. He'd of had them killed. I'm not looking for your sympathy... but I understand you have a family to... you must understand." Keyth smirked as blood leaked from his lip's and his body started to give out on him even further." I've been a hitman for him, since He killed his father two years ago. The kid's a real monster.. But hey. Aren't we all?" Scorpion said looking down at Keyth. "...Guess... your right... So he did do it huh... he really did kill his dad..." Keyth said starting to lose his sight. Scorpion would lay Keyth on the ground holding him up by his head."... Hey... do me a favor..." Keyth said clenching scorpion by his shirt collar. "....Gimmie my wallot will ya?" Scorpion looked Keyth in the eye's and nodded, taking Keyth's wallot out of his pant's pockets. Keyth's hand's shook as he took hold of the wallot and pulled out a few photo's. One of Michiko, another of Kin, another of Keyomi, and then little sora. Scorpion closed his eye's looking away before he sighed. " Heh... you know, these death experinces... they don't get any easier..." Keyth said with a smile on his face. " Tell my kid's... and my girl... that..." Keyth slumped over, his hand dropping to his side as he went cold. His eyes faded out. Scorpion pulled his blade out of the young man's stomach as he laid him on the ground with his arms crossed. Placing Keyth's photo's in his hand's. "..." He said standing to his full height. Scorpion then turned, looking out at the Kagemaru building, his voice sounded heavy. "It's done... don't contact me anymore Yani... You hear me. I'm done.." Scorpion said turning to the building. " I didnt know he had a got damn family." Yani remained silent before responding with. " Isnt your's more important? Your Jet is waiting for you on the Kagemaru building. A Deal is a deal.." He said through his ear piece. " it's been good working with you." Yani said with a smirk before the communication ended. Scorpion turned to Keyth and bowed. "..." Making his way to the Kagemaru building.-e- First on Scene LaxusDreyar: -Duke sits at a table in the chow hall eating his lunch, thinking about everything that happened the other night. The words that Scorpion spoke to him about one day having to fight against him and no longer considering him a mentor. As these thoughts pass through his mind, Dominic comes down and sits next Duke. He quickly says to him in an energetic manner-“Hey there, Master Serg. How is your day going?”- Dominic walks around in his standard Goliath PPE whereas Duke is authorized to walk around in his long black Gun Kata Uniform. Duke slowly looks up at Dominic and replies with-“I’m doing fine. How about yourself?”-“Eh, I could be worse hahaha.”- The two then begin to have a conversation about the events that had recently taken place and about how Operation Cleanse is going to continue with the Osoremaru as their next target. As the minutes pass a loud and violent alarm begins to go off throughout the base. Bright red lights begin to flicker in all the buildings and the voice of Commander Colt quickly breaks through the intercom-“Master Sergeant Deucalion Gray and Staff Sergeant Dominic Corvo! Get your asses up to the Observation Deck, now!”- The two quickly run up to where they are ordered to be and Colt quickly and hastily begins to explain the alert that has been going around the base.-“Listen up Duke, this pertains more to you then Dominic right now…Our Drones flying over the City picked up the activity of high powerful rifle fire coming out of District two. Upon further review of the video and data given the conclusion is…Scorpion has once again made another attack on the city.”-Duke’s eyes squint a bit as he is once again brought to attention of the evil his former mentor has been doing.-“The coordinates are put onto your scouters but I need you two to go handle the situation! I am tired of having to hear about Scorpion disappearing from us like a ghost! Now move out!”-Dominic and Duke quickly begin to run out of the room now as they are given order to intervene on the situation. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=hTD3LhS7TXE) As they exit the observation deck, Duke rights to the right whereas Dominic runs to the left towards the armory. Dominic yells out-“Where are you going!? We need our gear!”- Duke continues to sprint down the hallway to the outside deck of the Tip Of The Sword and he says to himself-“I’m never without my gear…”- Duke quickly makes his way to the outside and he quickly leaps off the side of the airship and quickly descends to the ground below him. His body flips around in the air like a ball and he quickly lands on one knee! His impact with the gravel causes a small tremor and the ground below him to crack and lift up off of the ground. He shakes his hands out a bit and begins his sprint to the location that was given to him by Colt. His body moves like a blur, almost as if he were teleporting from place to place. He Gorilla Jumps and slides across the roofs of oncoming cars and obstacles. Carrying his Titantrite blade behind him, even this doesn’t weigh him down much. Within the next few minutes he finds himself near a building and his scouter quickly pinpoints a body quickly losing its life nature. Knowing that this could be a potential lead to find Scorpion, Duke quickly speeds up as his limbs move so fast that even the most trained eyes would only see a torso and head of Duke’s body! As he comes up to a building he jumps onto a roof of a car, causing the roof to cave in and shatter all the windows. He uses his momentum to leap off the roof of the car and his body lifts high into the sky. His power causes this car to flip backwards as his body moves onto the roof of the building. While in the air he reaches back with his right hand and swings his blade out in front of him, prepared for anything to come his way. His body jumps over the building and he once again lands on his feet creating cracks in the street and his impact even causes nearby cars to lift into the air a bit; alarms begin to go off simply from the impact. When he gets to the other side of the street he quickly runs over to where he sees the body. Duke stabs his blade into the ground quickly slides next to this body, slowly raising his head up. Duke then notices that it is Keyth and his eyes quickly widen!-“Keyth!”-Duke tries to find a pulse but the Oni had no heartbeat to account for. Duke knows that Scorpion was the person who did this and the anger begins to lift higher and higher.-“Keyth! Come on man! Wake up! KEYYTHHH!!!!”- At that moment, Dominic comes swinging in his from his grappling arrow and he comes to a stop as he watches Duke try and bring back Keyth. Duke begins the process of CPR while yelling out-“I’m not gunna let you die here!”- Dominic slowly calls the situation into Colt and says-“We were too late Colt…The Tasanagi Chairman is dead….”- The Impossible Made Possible (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntL9HjgOHjY ) Densuke would be perched on a thin metallic rod. It couldn’t have been any longer than…about 4-6 inches. Perfectly posisitoned on it in a squatting position, about 55-60 feet off of the ground. He’d been testing out a new invention, he actually designed himself after studying Ochigi for so many years, and his readings on advanced mechatronics, and eginieering. Densuke would leap form the perch, to the next avialible on, latching onto it with both hands, now facing the wall with his feet planted firmly against it. swaying his body from right to left only once, he’d brave an ascending diagonal leap towards the next one, and proceed to do this, 4 more times, before reaching the peak where he’d gained enough momentum to swing around the metallic pole imbedded in the wall, one time before letting go at the vertical apex of his swing, preforming a miniature curled backflip, and landing on the top perch, in the same squatting position he’d just been in. He’d look down at the height he braved and noded. “Nice. I think this will make a great asset in countermeasure plan A: elements.” Densuke would dive from the now 65 feet fall, only to land in a squat and roll forward, dispersing his momentum, and lightly jogging from the room. Densuke would head to the main lab. It was late, everyone was sleeping. Eeeexcept Ochigi. As usual. “Another late night grampz. You really need to get some rest.” “Ahh this city never sleeps. Besides the human body can function on 6 hours, which will be all I need in the accelerated sleep chamber. Makes six hours feel like one.” Densuke would shake his head at his grandfather. “How about a good old fashion bed.” Densuke would pat his grandfather on the shoulder. “C’mon. for my sake.” Ochigi would prude his lips a bit, before taking a moment to consider. “Well…I guess….but only six hours.” Densuke smiled and patted him on the back. “That’s what I’m talking about.” The computer suddenly beeped violently. Densuke read the words aloud. “Emergency message from Big C…Claymore? This is odd.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE ) Densuke answered, and claymore immidiatey took the word. “Densuke, I need your help. A-as soon as possible. I need you to get to Distri-“ “Whoa big C calm down. What’s the rush, what’s going on.” “Keyth is in trouble. I’m reading his vitals via the boom network watch he’s wearing and it’s not looking good. His heart…it’s” “Whoa. Ah heh, look I know Keyth. Guys’ faced things worse than death. Look thanks for the call and all, I appreciate it but Keyth is…well he’s on the opposite side I am right now. I can’t help a mob boss fight his battles, that’ll make me look bad. Sorry C.” “His hearts stoped.” Densuke paused for a moment, and swallowed hard, and fake laughed, looking down and scratching his head. “ahh…well I mean it was probably a hard hit or something.” “I can send you the footage of what’s going on, via the network. Do you have anyway of video feed?” Densuke would swallow hard again. “Y-yeah Ochigi, pull up the spy planes, see what they’ve seen in the past hour. Make that two. Fast forward video feed, claymore send us what you have. X30 zoom.” Utilizing the spy drones, Similar to a real life spy plan able to fly at extremely high altitude’s and scope out an area, from an outside radar range, and emergency chaff mode, for 5 minutes to completely disappear off radar but only if caught. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoji_Tech_Inventory#Multiple_spy_drones ) the imagery of what the planes have convered rolled by on screen when suddenly an image of a man laying down with a form of rifle In his hand appeared. “Stop.” The image stoped and Densuke looked at the man. “Match all images and feed with the figure of that nature.” The images began to pop up of keyth’s little exchange…” Video feed through complete” claymores voice came through. As it did he’d see what Keyth was seeing, and he’d look at the face of the man. “That face…eye patch….match that image, with Night Owl video recordings, via cowl.” A blurred image window would pop up cross referencing the image captured with images Lu had come across in his fights. “Match indentified.” Densuke looked at the man and folded his arms. “This must be the scorpion lu told me about…” “Densuke we don’t have time, get there…please, hurry NOW!” Densuke didn’t hesitate, not a moment to spare. He quickly suited up in the black dusk outfit, and took the Black bird plane out the underwater bay and into the sky, flying at mach speeds to reach the coordinated area on his map. Not a single thought raced through densuke’s head. He was speechless. He wasn’t sure weather to be scared, or if Keyth had orchestrated another joke. After only a single minute of travel, Densuke would open the emergency hatch door, and set the plane to auto pilot, as his body deployed form the plane, lowering himself and slowing his momentum a few buildings away from the secene of the crime so to speak. (http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11114/111145314/3707952-5303129348-30476.jpg ) (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=S3ZTYoIuOC0 )Once perched on the building, Densuke…would remain silent as he utilized his contacts to zoom in and see Keyth…laying. His body was bullet ridden….filled with it…the contacts could also see some form of toxin had been placed into his body. It was foreign in nature…Densuke would upload live video data to the computer, taking snapshots of keyth’s body in each avalible vision mode, for a not so personal autopsy later on…though Densuke was trying his best to control his emotions, there was some part of him, that he couldn’t get over. He didn’t want to beilive it. yet…his job was to have no choice but too. He steped forward, leaping off of the tall building, and landing on a car, not caring who’d heard him. But there were to men standing over keyth’s body. One of them was familer, and it only took a second for it to click in his mind whom it was. “Duke…It’s been too long.” Densuke would walk off of the car, his cape covering his body, leaving only his cowl exposed. (http://images4.alphacoders.com/218/218488.jpg ) “I see your running some big time operations with that suit now adays. Looks like a pretty high tier thing you got going on. Digging the sword too, by the way. Good look for you.” Densuke would nod over to the other man he’d never met before. “Partner in your endevours I’m guessing. Pleasure to meet you.” Densuke stepped a bit closer, and looked at Keyth and only stood silent for a moment. His eyes fixated on keyth’s body. Something wasn’t right about it…not one bit…Densuke knew in the pit of his gut, that something had to have set Keyth up. There’s no way in hell bullet wounds would put him down. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was the exact time of death.” If Densuke got it or not he’d continue on.” I’m assuming he was..taken down with preparation time. I can see a foreign chemical coursing through his blood stream. “ Densuke was uploading the chemical composites of the poison to his own, and claymores computer. He got results on both ends, but claymore uploaded a direct link to the only known source of information on the toxin itself. “They call it a The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. It’s a type of plant. My sources are telling me at this very moment, it’s only grown and has a signature chemical structure as a plant grown somewhere in the geisha district. This was a trap from the get go.” Densuke would keep to the fact, where he received this feed from i.e claymores knowledge on it via him stealing the original network that he was using now from the same source that had the plant in the first place. Densuke would begin looking around at the battle field. “A man named scorpion….could he really pull something like this all on his own.” Densuke’s contacts went to taking snapshots of blood spots, analyzing the area for gun residu, and taking various pictures and feed of the surrounding area. For the crime lab. Densuke still had mixed feelings…about keyth’s death. He was more angry than hurt. But he couldn’t show it. No. he wouldn’t. He had a job to do, and that’s tracking this back to who did it. clearly it was bigger than just a spite killing…it was planned. By whom is the question. The worst part is the only people who know are Keyth..and scorpion. Who are literally and figuratively “long gone”. LaxusDreyar: -( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvoiVfd35LA) The rain continues to fall on the street as the water quickly mixes in with the blood that Keyth continues to spill out of his body. His scouter on his eye begins to scan the body, gathering as much information as it can. Providing security, Dominic stands guard with his high tech bow and arrow with an arrow already ready to fire. Duke locates the bullet wounds and he examines the blood on a cellular level. He catches the unknown substance and he reaches back into his utility belt and grabs a small black device with a circle in the center of it. The device begins to scan the bullet wound and it grabs the percentage of every element and substance within the wound itself He quickly gathers the intel and like a super computer, the Goliath technology database begins to go to work. Within a few seconds Alfred’s voice reads over the comm and says-“ The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. It’s a very specific kind of flower Intel reads at this very moment, it’s only grown and has a signature chemical structure as a plant grown somewhere in the geisha district. It seems the local legend is that the main reason these flowers exist is because it is called “The Onihoruda killer.”-Duke slowly lowers his head a bit as he places the device back into his belt and says-“Well I guess the legend spoke true of its title…”- Dominic asks Duke-“What are we going to do now? In a way…he did us a favor, we would have had to worry about him later on.”-Duke shakes his head slowly and pushes his hair back as the water began to quickly drop his head down over his face. He then says to Dominic-“There was a specific reason of why Goliath has the order it does for Operation Cleanse…It’s because I had hoped that by the time it came to fighting Keyth or even Densuke…that it wouldn’t have to lead to death. We were all in alliance with each other at one point after all…”- The scouter saves the information gathered here about the type of flower that exists and that the power of it is very true. He also wonders about his former mentor. Duke’s scouter quickly alerts him of an incoming signal and this is the same for Dominic. Dominic quickly raises his bow at the man coming towards them but Duke quickly raises his hand to Dominic-“Wait…”- Then the all too familiar voice of Densuke quickly fills the area. Dominic slowly lowers his bow now as Densuke gives a polite greeting to the two of them. Duke smirks a bit as Densuke talks about him really making an impact with his suits. Duke quickly replies with-“I guess someone could say the same about you…Red Dawn.”- Duke slowly stands back to his feet now, listening to Densuke’s question.-“Time of death is around 16:45…We had only been a few minutes late.”- When Densuke goes on to explain the flower that had caused Keyth to be done in like this, Duke says to him-“The flower works like a venom…It rapidly makes its way through the bloodstream and quickly shuts down the heart. It’s almost as if the flower acts like an allergy to the Onihoruda’s and that is what causes such a rapid effect.”- As Densuke continues and talks about how he wonders if Scorpion is capable of something like this. Duke looks into Densuke’s eyes and with a serious and truthful nature he says to him-“You have no idea what Scorpion is capable of doing…If you find any evidence on him it is because he WANTS you to find evidence on him…He is a ghost…even more so than anyone we’ve met before. He taught me everything I know today…We have a better chance at finding Damian than we do Scorpion…”-Even as he says that, the words Scorpion spoke to him that night on the rooftop keep passing through his mind. Duke quickly grabs his blade and sheathes it behind him back and he asks Densuke-“You were part of what Damian liked to call ‘the big three’ with you, Keyth and himself…What do you wanna do with him now? I’d hate to take him back to Goliath for study…I feel he deserves better than that…”- Category:Ark 13